It is known that the lifting and the transport of accumulators are difficult to perform, both because of their considerable weight and because the accumulators are generally situated in narrow and not very accessible places, particularly the startup accumulators.
Certains makers have solved this problem by installing one or more handles on the accumulator lids. Said handles make both the extraction of the accumulator from its housing and the transport easier.
A constructive solution particularly suited for small accumulators is known, according to which the handle is composed of a U-shaped element, preferably made of plastic material and connected to the lid by means of pivots. Said handle can rotate around the pivot axis and, when it is at rest in a horizontal position, it is completely within the raised portion on the upper part of the lid, where the topping up caps are located so that the handle does not project over the upper surface of the lid.
As far as larger accumulators are concerned, two handles of the afore-mentioned type are installed; each handle is pivoted to the lid and is placed transversally to the alignment axis of the topping up caps. In such a case, when the two handles are at rest in a horizontal postion, they too are within the raised portion which is made on the upper part of the lid where the topping up caps are placed in such a way that, in this case too, the handles do not project above the upper surface of the lid.
The handles of the described type present some disadvantages. The first disadvantage is their high realization and assembly costs, the latter being due to the difficulty of the assembly. Another disadvantage of the handles of the known type is that it is difficult to lift them in a position suited for the transport of the accumulator. This is due to the smooth surface of the handles, which are difficult to grip.
Another disadvantage, which one encounters when two handles are applied to the accumulator lid, is that a recess in which to place the handles is necessary for the handles not to project over the upper part of the lid when they are at rest in a horizontal position; the recess is placed in an essentially central position and is transverse to the alignment axis of the topping up caps. This implies the interruption of the gas discharging horizontal duct which transversally connects all the topping up caps, which do not communicate with each other, so that two transverse ducts are necessary. Each duct connecting the topping up caps being placed at the sides of the transverse recess where the handles are lodged.